


Messages

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair gets an email from his vacationing brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

When Altair opened his email, he saw the message from Ezio titled “Don’t Ignore Me.”

Which he wanted to do greatly. But if Ezio had sent him something, he really shouldn’t pretend it didn’t exist. He was torn between sighing and a surge of curiosity. His brother was on vacation, and there was very little that could make Ezio break his vacation mindset. A great deal was required for him to stop pretending that his job really didn’t exist and that he was going to have to come back to it eventually. Especially when the man went to Italy, which he adored as much as Altair enjoyed the various countries of the Middle East.

It was a bit frustrating, though, because if Ezio had sent a message, he had found something important. Though it usually meant that Altair had to do something that normally fell into Ezio’s areas of the company. Which is why he had Ezio in the first place, so he wouldn’t have to deal with those areas.

Sighing, he opened the email, skimming over it and frowning some. An interview. Altair pondered just who this person was that Ezio had found. The man had to be pretty impressive for Ezio to suggest this. While the man was a playboy and enjoyed his reputation, he was also very serious about the company, which still managed to surprise Altair now and then.

But it was a recommendation, and Altair was torn even more. He wanted to put this off until Ezio was back, but if Ezio was setting up this interview, then he needed to hop on this as soon as possible. Usually people the younger man sent towards the company were ones they needed to snatch up right away. Still, it meant Altair had to interview this man. Which was normally Ezio’s job, not that he would admit it until he came back home. No, he’d much rather make Altair do it. Altair didn’t know -why- his brother did it, other than maybe out of some twisted form of hate. After all, Ezio thought this person was important enough to remember he had a job. Shouldn’t that be enough to hire the person?

Though if someone did get hired without the massive amounts of background checks put into place, Malik would make the life of everyone he could reach unbearable. As the head of security, as well as the lead lawyer for A+E, he had a very distinct idea of how things should be done like this. While Altair didn’t mind a pissy Malik sometimes, even he did not want to have to live with it for more than a bit at a time. Given that he would have to deal with the growling much more often than the others, he was going to make sure to play by Malik’s rules when it came to this sort of thing.

Looking at the email, he frowned, and then pulled up a window on his computer. Something about that name was familiar. Leonardo Fruosino. He -knew- that name.

It only took a few minutes to google it, and he was a bit surprised at just how much information did pop up. Clicking at one of the newer articles, he started to read. Then he paused and reread a bit. The man had graduated with -how- many doctorates at the age of twenty two? Though it seemed as if he had been going to college for a bit, if the some of the research paper information was accurate.

Picking up his phone, he texted a message to Malik. If the information on this man was accurate, he understood why Ezio was trying to bring him to Altair’s attention. But Altair wasn’t going to do anything without getting Malik to check the man out. From the age of twenty two on, the man seemed to vanish, and that was three years of missing time.

Text sent to the other man, Altair simply forwarded Ezio’s email to Malik’s account. He knew the older man would do some checking out of his own, and give his opinion. While Altair wasn’t bound by that, it was still useful to know what direction Malik was going to want to go on this. The man was good at finding out hidden information, and Altair hoped that there was a lot of hidden things on Leonardo. It would give his partner something to do, and a hunting Malik was an entertained Malik.

///

Malik leaned back in his seat, rubbing his hand down his face. He had been working at the very sticky problem of where Fruosino had been for the last three years. It had not taken long to see his more normal travel records. Of all the benefits of being as connected as he was, Malik had to say that the fact he could get that sort of information so quickly was the best. Such speed had helped them in the past.

The problem wasn’t with the travel records, though it seemed the man was quite the wanderer. The range of his roaming was quite impressive, though Malik found it easy to track him. At least he used his passport and such, unlike Desmond, who had been much more difficult to find.

No, the problem he was having was the times when the man had simply...vanished. Almost always tied with some think tank or another, but while he could get the fact that Fruosino was working for some government or another, -usually-, that simply wasn’t always the case. The clearance he held in a large group of major countries said a lot.

Fruosino was a high level resource material.

Malik knew that every really organized government had someone simply to recruit from the schools. Who tracked down and bought brains, in a way. That was their job, to find the best of the best in their fields and contract them to work for the government. Apparently, this one was good enough to have been hunted down by more than one, who had to know about each other. The fact that they were willing to allow him access to high priority material even with the fact he was also in contact with potential enemies said a great deal about him.

Honestly, he was debating. On one hand, Leonardo Fruosino was a resource that he really couldn’t feel right about letting slip through A+E’s fingers. The man was brilliant, and apparently involved in a great variety of think tanks, even ones who technically had nothing to do with his degrees. He had someone getting the man’s school records, but the fact he had degrees ranging from psychology to mathematics, plus Allah knew what else he had focused his attention on learning....

However, the fact that there was so much missing information that he was simply not able to access was slightly unnerving. While it was obvious that the man could keep his mouth shut, he had seen notes that indicated that once Fruosino worked on a project, it simply never left his brain. The man retained a great deal of information in his mind, which was not something that Malik felt completely comfortable in allowing around the secrets the company had.

On the third hand, as he might as well have a third as a second, Malik had discovered something else interesting.

The man had been a recruit attempt. Both for the Assassins and the Templars. He wasn’t sure if Altair had any idea, though he suspected that he did not. Which was vaguely amusing, given who had apparently been assigned to feel the boy out originally. Of course, he had no idea if Fruosino himself had any idea of the recruitment attempts, as both parties were subtle when they chose to be.

Looking over the notes he had put together so far, Malik frowned. There would have to be more research done, but he already had a good idea of what direction he was going to lean. Better to start things now and find a hold on the man.

The email he sent Altair only had two words.

 _Call him._


End file.
